Lithuaniaball
Lithuaniaball |nativename = Lietuvos kamuolys|image = File:Lietuva.png|caption = |reality = Republic of Lithuania|affiliation = EUball, NATOball|gender = Male|personality = Nationalist, religious, patriotic, militant, friendly|government = Unitary parliamentary republic|religion = Roman Catholicism|language = Lithuanian|capital = Vilniusball|friends = Latviaball, Estoniaball, Swedenball, Finlandball,Georgiaball Norwayball, Denmarkball, UKball, USAball|enemies = Russiaball, Polandball, Second Polish Republicball, Soviet Unionball|founded = 1990|predecessor = |likes = Freedom, Catholicism, nationalism, basketball, lasers, hot weather, smart people, wars, forests, lakes, internet, Facebook, social media, McDonald's, beer, Vytis, Vytautas, Gediminas, Mindaugas, Algirdas, potatoes, talking about past, space, work, burning lenkas, everything western|hates = Communism, lesbians, gays, personal unions (except with the best friend), population decline, flag stealer, Orthodoxy, traitor|bork = Vytis Vytis|food = Cepelinai, Šaltibarščiai, Potatoes|status = Independent|type = Baltic|military = Lithuanian Armed Forces, Lithuanian Naval Forces, Lithuanian Air Forces|notes = Lithuania is the strongest country in baltics!|intospace = Yes|onlypredecessor = Lithuanian SSRball|predicon = lithuanian SSR}} Lithuaniaball is a countryball in Northern Europe. The last paganball of Europe. One of the three Balticballs, sibling of Latviaball and Estoniaball. Lithuaniaball's history has been marked with some glorious moments.Has an on-again, off-again relationship with Poland - allying together when an attack from their archenemy Kingdom of Prussiaball would be imminent and hating the guts out of each-other the rest of the time. Lithuaniaball has also fought against Russiaball for many centuries under the name of "Grand Dutchy of Lithuania". Personality Lithuaniaball has the hottest temper out of all Balticballs. Has even earned it a nickname "North Italianball". On a plus side, such hot temper makes his fierce and at times able to resist various invaders, but on the minus side, it makes his difficult to get along with its neighbours - Lithuaniaball makes it to Russiaball's list of the most hated countries almost every year. History The Proudest Moments of History * On March 9, 1009, Lithuaniaball was mentioned for the first time in history. * In 1253 - Lithuaniaball is a kingdom. * 15th century - Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball was the largest state in Europe. * 1410 - Together with Polandball it won against Prussiaball's crusaders in the Battle of Grunwald. * 1605 - Together with Polandball it won against Swedenball in the Battle of Kircholm. * On May 3, 1791 - Together with Polandball, became the first country in Europe to adopt constitution. * March 11, 1990 - Lithuaniaball becomes the first country to leave the Sovietball. * March 29, 2004 - Lithuaniaball joins NATO. * May 1, 2004 - Lithuaniaball joins EU. * January 1, 2015 - Lithuaniaball joins Eurozone. * 2016 - Lithuaniaball helps Latviaball into finding potatoes. Before partitions of Poland For centuries, the southeastern shores of the Baltic Sea were inhabited by various Baltic tribes. In the 1230s, the Lithuanian lands were united by Mindaugas, the King of Lithuania, and the first unified Lithuanian state, the Kingdom of Lithuania, was created on 6 July 1253. During the 14th century, the Grand Duchy of Lithuania was the largest country in Europe; present-day Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, and parts of Poland and Russia were the territories of the Grand Duchy. With the Lublin Union of 1569, Lithuania and Poland formed a voluntary two-state union, the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth. The Commonwealth lasted more than two centuries, until neighboring countries systematically dismantled it from 1772–95, with the Russian Empire annexing most of Lithuania's territory. Independence As World War I neared its end, Lithuania's Act of Independence was signed on 16 February 1918, declaring the establishment of a sovereign State of Lithuania. Starting in 1940, Lithuania was occupied first by the Soviet Union and then by Nazi Germany. As World War II neared its end in 1944 and the Germans retreated, the Soviet Union reoccupied Lithuania. On 11 March 1990, a year before formal break-up of the Soviet Union, Lithuania became the first Soviet republic to declare itself independent, resulting in the restoration of an independent State of Lithuania. Relationship Friends * Latviaball - My brother. We can into potatoes! * Estoniaball - Baltic friend, who thinks that she is Nordic. * USAball - Good friend, also called our second homeland. * UKball - Good friend, has a lot Lithuanian immigrants, hates Polandball. * NATOball - Protecting from Russiaball! * EUball - Free Money! * Georgiaball- He is My best friend at Eurovision He hates Russiaball too * Icelandball - Thank you for our independence! * Ukraineball - Good friend, also she hates Russiaball and Polandball. Neutral * Belarusball - It's Lithuania. Minsk is our! Also, loves Russiaball, who is Lithuaniaball's enemy. In the good side doesn't like Polandball. Enemies * Russiaball - TU RUSIŠKAS ŠLAMŠTE, MIRSI NUO SAVO SLAVIŠKŲ ŽEMIŲ IR ATKERŠYSIU TAU UŽ VISKĄ, SMOLENSKAS MŪSŲ, TU IDIOTE, ATIDUOK MANO ŽEMES, VAGY!!!!! We remember the history! We are not afraid of you and your "propaganda", with NATO destroy you soon. * Šūdlenkiai Polandball, Second Polish Republicball - '''TU MAN LYGIAI TAS PATS KAS RUSIJA ARBA TAVO IŠGIMINĖS!! ATIDUOK PALENKĘ, IR JOGAILAIČIŲ VARŠUVĄ, VOLYNĘ, KVAILAS LENKINTOJAU, MES NIEKADA DRAUGAIS NEBŪSIM, SUSIPROTĖK, SLAVIŠKAS ATSILIKĖLI!! '''They call my Lithuanian capital "Wilno" and claim it is Polish. DON'T YOU EVEN CONSIDER MARRYING ME! * Myanmarball - Flag stealers! * Soviet Unionball - '''TU KOMUNISTE, STALINĄ SVEIKINT SAVO KAPE!!!! '''We hate communism! * ISISball - Terrorists! Family * Latviaball -Brother * Estoniaball - Adopted sister * Kingdom of Lithuaniaball - Grandpa * Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball - Dad * Polandball - Dad's wife Gallery 10462842_258914630963964_6860761373983528204_n.png|Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball at war with Sweden Lithuania in night.png Lithuaniaball.png MRNATOhelpus!S2E4.jpg Lithuaniabaaasl.png Lesser known victim.jpg 1dkFyNH.png latvias secret.jpg lonely lithuania.png Lithuania euro.png|LITHUANIA can into Euro zone! Lithuanie by 260.png|Sad Lithuaniaball Lets play ball.jpg PolandballvsGermanyBavariaandtherest.png Country-balls-all-look-same.png Night time balt.png auQ84PZ.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png qgv5uVh.png YxL6dNH.png Lithuania.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png AEcbGx9.png nwVpOxE.png zRdAi6w.png GMgyyXX.png Lithuania Card.png KHM7u5W.png See also cs:Litvaball es:Lituaniaball pl:Lithuaniaball ru:Литва Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Three lines Category:Europe Category:Christian Category:Christianity Category:Catholic Category:OSCE Category:Euro € Category:European Category:Europeanball Category:NATO Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Potato Category:Potatoes Category:Potato lovers Category:Burger Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Vikings Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Danish Vikings Category:Reichtangle Category:Communist Removers Category:Jihadist Removers Category:Vodka remover Category:Russian Haters Category:Russian haters Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Independent Category:Homosex Remover Category:Homosex remover Category:Anti-Homosex Category:ISISball Haters Category:Lithuanian Speaking Countryball Category:Former Soviet Category:Baltic Category:Polish Haters Category:Polish haters Category:Vodka haters Category:Suicide Category:Europoor Category:Baltic Region Category:Low countries Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Remove Vodka Category:Euro removers Category:Female Countryball